


Maybe I Do

by JaceMace



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Pining, Sitara is the mom friend, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wrench gets drunk, and although i still love those stories and authors i want nERVOUS WRENCH, and very self indulgent, he's a bi mess and nobody ever taught him to flirt in gay, i wrote this because i've seen too many stories where Wrench is confident 24/7, my son Wrench and his boyfriend Marcus, not beta read we die like men, or straight but that's for a different time, so he talks about dicks as a coping mechanism, this is fucking stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceMace/pseuds/JaceMace
Summary: Marcus is oblivious, Wrench is impatient, Sitara is a supportive mom, and Josh doesn't know what's going on.The perfect blend for a perfect New Year's Eve party.





	Maybe I Do

**Author's Note:**

> i only rated this mature because of Wrench's need to talk about dicks and the large amounts of drinking and swearing (also mostly done by Wrench), but he's really nervous so we'll give him a break.
> 
> tbh this might not even need to be rated mature???? i dunno, imma do it anyway lmao

"Every time we have a party doesn't mean you have an excuse to get shitfaced drunk."

"Oh-ho-ho, on the contrary! It's the _only_ time I have an excuse."

Wrench smirked to himself as Sitara sighed and shook her head.

"You're impossible."

"Yeah, and you love me." Wrench grinned as he stuck the bottle under his mask and took a swig.

"I absolutely do not." Sitara retorted, smiling widely as she sipped her own beer. Her smile morphed into a wide grin as she laughed at Wrench, who had placed a hand over his chest as his eye emotes changed to slanted lines.

"That hurts, babe. That hurts." He scoffed as he took another long swig, gaze traveling around the Hackerspace and at scanning over his fellow DedSec members. He recognized most of them, had worked with quite a few, but none of them caught his lasting attention. So he continue looking until his eyes stopped on someone who _did_ catch his lasting attention.

Marcus was laughing and talking with Josh, who was even cracking a small smile at whatever the hacker was saying. Wrench had always seen Marcus as a rather carefree guy when he wasn't taking down corporations, but the way he looked with a drink in his hand, face flushed, laughter freely flowing from his mouth.... God, he looked.... _Hot._

"What?" Wrench almost jumped out of his skin as Sitara's voice broke through his thoughts.

"What....?" He inquired, a bit confused.

"What's hot?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she leaned on the desk that was at her side. Wrench felt his face heat up and, for not the first time in his life, he was very thankful for his mask.

"In here!" He blurted. "It's hot in... here...." He trailed off as Sitara glanced over at Marcus, and Wrench realized his head had been turned while he was staring. _Fuck_.

"Oooooh, gotcha." She giggled, and Wrench's emotes changed to flat lines.

"You don't got _shit_."

"No, I don't got ' _shit_ _'_ , but I got info..." Sitara purred, wiggling her eyebrows. Wrench frowned.

"Yeah? Like what?" He practically sneered, eyebrows furrowing as he glared at her. At that moment, he was _not_ very thankful for the mask; he wished she could see him looking at her, because he was conjuring up the nastiest look he could manage.

"Like the fact that you have a crush on Marcus." She hummed, glancing to the side as she took a sip of her dink.

"I-! I do _no_ _t!_ _"_ Wrench hissed, wishing she would _keep her fucking voice down_.

"You're stuttering. Lying to me, Wrench? Futile." A shit-eating grin spread across her face as Wrench hissed and sputtered, trying to come up with a response. "Hey man, don't worry 'bout it, I ain't gonna snitch." She suddenly pulled out her phone and hummed again. "I _will_ say that you only got ten minutes though."

"....Ten minutes till what?"

"The ball drops." Wrench blinked rapidly and pulled out his own phone, glancing at the time.

_11:49._

"So?" He asked cautiously, afraid of what she was getting at. 

"You should kiss him." 

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Wrench tried to ignore the pointed look she gave him and instead opted to down the rest of his beer in one chug.

"Wrench-"

"No, Sitara." He interrupted, voice a bit slurred. "I can't... I can't just fucking go up and.... and _kiss_ him."

"You're right, idiot." Wrench shot her a confused look as his emotes switched to question marks, and she elaborated. "Go ask him if he wants to kiss for the countdown. Flirt a bit. Hint at the fact that you're madly in love with him."

"I'm not fucking-! I'm not in love... With him...." He trailed off when he found himself staring at Marcus when he started laughing hysterically again. Sitara clicked her tongue.

"Go on, honey. I got you- Hey, Josh!" Wrench winced as Sitara yelled to be heard over the music, catching Josh's attention and in turn, Marcus's attention. Josh said something to Marcus before standing up and walking over to them.

"Hey. Did you need something?" He asked, blinking as he turned towards Sitara.

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you real quick!" Wrench hissed as Sitara subtly jabbed her elbow into his side, making him take a step towards Marcus. He shot her another glare, but she was already too busy talking to Josh to notice it. He took a deep breath an pulled out his phone, glancing at the time.

_11:52_

He picked his head up and looked at Marcus again, who, this time, was staring right back. Wrench almost turned and ran when Marcus grinned and waved him over, but he sucked it up and stumbled over, slamming into a desk on the way over. He grabbed another beer on the way over and by the time he managed to get to Marcus without falling over, the hacker was already laughing again. _Ah, fuck._

"You good, man? Drunk already?" Marcus asked, clearly amused. Wrench grinned as his emotes winked.

"Nah. Gettin' there, though. How you doing in that arena?"

"I think I'm tipsy, but I can't tell." Wrench snorted, but he could feel his grin falling; honestly, he had hoped Marcus would've been drunk already. Then maybe he wouldn't remember any of the shit he was about to do, and Wrench could forget about it. _Stupid Sitara and her stupid fucking plan-_

"Hey, you think you're gonna kiss anyone at midnight?" Wrench suddenly asked, surprising both himself and Marcus. _Fuck fuck fuck FUCK, fucking FUCK!_ He popped off the beer cap and took a huge drink as he waited for Marcus's response. The engineer figured that the beer was the reason he was so fucking loose-lipped in the first place, but he couldn't help it; he needed something else to do with his mouth other than use it to embarrass himself.

"I mean... I wasn't planning on it. Why, you got someone in mind?" Marcus questioned, smirk playing at his lips as Wrench gulped down his beer. He finally moved the bottle away from his mouth and back out from under his mask, which he quickly found out was a very dangerous mistake.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do, actually." He slurred, wincing when Marcus raised an eyebrow.

_11:55_

"Yeah? Who's the lucky lady?" The hacker teased, glancing around Wrench. _Subtle, remember? Sitara said be fucking subtle. Don't blow it._

"Well, ah..." He started, trying to swallow the lump in his throat before continuing. "They're not exactly a... _lady,_ per se...."

"The hell does that mean?" Marcus asked with a chuckle, taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, they're not a lady. They got, like... A dick n' shit. Or, I think they do, at least." Wrench snorted as Marcus blinked, and he could've sworn he saw the hacker's face light up for a moment; he wrote it off as his drunken brain trying to get his hopes up, though.

"They're a dude, is what you're trying to tell me. _Or_ , you think so, anyway."

"No, I know they're a dude. Just not sure if they have a dick." Wrench retorted, grin slowly coming back.

"Go fuckin' ask them, then." Marcus shot back, winking up at Wrench. "Might lead to a bit more than a New Year's kiss."

_11:58_

Wrench was frozen in place for a moment. Face flushed, he cleared his throat and spoke up.

"You think I should ask him?"

"Hell yeah, man. Go for that shit." Wrench turned to fully face him before kneeling down so he could be face-to-face with Marcus, who was sitting on the steps. He rested an elbow on his knee and placing the other on Marcus's shoulder before speaking, actually closing his eyes so he wouldn't see Marcus's reaction.

"M, you got a dick?"

The following silence made Wrench physically sick to his stomach and he was almost scared to open his eyes, but he knew he had to; how else would he know if he needed to run out of the Hackerspace, come up with a new alias, and move to a completely different country?

When he finally did open his eyes, he found Marcus just... sitting there, drinking his beer while staring at the engineer. Wrench furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Marcus...?"

_11:59_

"Yeah." Wrench froze again, tilting his head as question marks flashed on his mask.

"Yeah...?"

"I got a dick." Wrench felt his face heating up again, and suddenly it _was_ very hot in there. "And..." _Oh fuck me, there's an 'and'?_ "It's almost midnight." He stood up, finishing off his beer as Wrench stared up at him.

"An astute observation." He responded, tone a bit sarcastic as Marcus chuckled and grabbed his arm, pulling the smaller man to his feet. "Damn, M! What're you-?"

"So, I'm the ' _lucky lady_ _'_ , then?" Marcus hummed, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. Wrench laughed nervously as he brought his hands up, fiddling with his thumbs.

"I... I mean... I mean _yeah_ , if you- you wanna be..." He stuttered, and his eyes widened when he realized Marcus was pushing his hood back and reaching behind his head.

 _Is he taking off my mask?_ **Click.** _Fuck he's taking off my mask, fuck, shit, ooooh shit, shit shit **fuck**._ Wrench's mind was going a million miles an hour. Nobody else had ever taken off his mask before, and it seemed so fucking intimate to him. Not that he _minded_ , it just made him so fucking nervous. He could feel sweat start to build up on his hands, and he furiously rubbed them on his pants as Marcus reached back around to the front of his face and pushed his mask up.

Wrench relaxed a bit when Marcus stopped moving it up when it was right below his nose, so only his mouth was visible. That was all they needed, he supposed. _Wait, fuck, I'm really gonna kiss Marcus? Fucking shit, oh my God....._

"You good?" Marcus asked, voice quiet as he leaned in a bit closer, trapping Wrench against the wall. The engineer took a deep breath and nodded.

"Good- I'm good." He assured, nodding again. He wanted to do this, he knew that for a fact.

_5!_

"You sure? I need to know you're not gonna regret this."

_4!_

"I'm sure, M. I fucking promise."

_3!_

Marcus grinned again, and Wrench felt like he could've melted right then and there when the hacker reached up to cup his cheek.

_2!_

_"Jesus, I think I'm about to have a heart attack,_   _M."_ Marcus laughed.

_1!_

"At least wait a few minutes for that, I wanna get my kiss _._ " Marcus teased, leaning down to press their lips together.

**_Happy New Year!_ **

The cheering and music faded into the background when Wrench felt his mouth meet Marcus's, and for a moment, he couldn't move for the third fucking time that night. That quickly passed, though, and he surged forward, wrapping his arm's around Marcus's neck and pulling him closer. He could feel the brush of the hacker's fingers against his cheek and the tug of his other hand lightly tangling in his hair, and could sense the huge grin that he was donning. The punk couldn't help but love all of it, every second of it, especially the way that their mouths moved together, like they had rehearsed it a thousand times. _Fuck, I've never thought something to fucking cliche before._

They finally pulled apart, and when Wrench laid eyes on the goofy smile that was plastered on Marcus's face, he found that he didn't care. _Fuck it. I earned the damn right to be a little cliche._

The engineer returned the smile as he licked his lips, tilting his head slightly.

" _So...._ There was some talk of that question landing me a bit more than a kiss...?" Marcus couldn't contain it at that and burst out laughing, tapping Wrench lightly on the cheek.

"Shit, man, you're crazy as hell..." Wrench's smile widened.

"You love me, M." His heart almost stopped when Marcus turned his head towards him; there was a new look in Marcus's eyes, one that Wrench couldn't exactly place.

"Heh... Maybe I do."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got Watch Dogs 2 for Christmas and I've been playing it nonstop ever since. I have come to the conclusion that Wrencus is the purist ship and that Wrench is a bisexual mess so if you wanna argue you can fucking @ me, i'll destroy you
> 
> also this a night late bc i got drunk last night lol whoops


End file.
